STRUCTURE OF Gd-154, Gd-155, Gd-156, Gd-157, Gd-158, Gd-160
By Prof Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( July 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories, which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks , discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig, I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism " (2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). Here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications. .STRUCTURES OF GADOLINIUM Naturally occurring gadolinium (Gd) is composed of 6 stable isotopes, Gd-154, Gd-155, Gd-156, Gd-157, Gd-158 and Gd-160, and 1 radioisotope, Gd-152, with Gd-158 being the most abundant (24.84% natural abundance). The predicted double beta decay of Gd-160 has never been observed; only lower limit on its half-life of more than 1.3×1021 years has been set experimentally Comparing the structures of gadolinium of 64 protons (even number) with those europium of 63 protons (odd number) we see that the isotopes of gadolinium have structures of high symmetry, because here the vertical n64p64 replaces the n39p39 of the europium . (See my STRUCTURE OF Eu-151 AND Eu--153 ). After a careful analysis of this comparison I discovered that the additional vertical p63n63 and n64p64 form with the p61n61 and the n62p62 the two symmetrical alpha particle which gives 4(n) of opposite spins. So under these symmetrical arrangements the number N of blank positions is given by The two horizontal squares give 8n of strong bonds with opposite spins. The first and the sixth plane give 4(n) of weak bonds with opposite spins. The second and the fifth plane give 4{n} with three bonds per neutron and 8n. The third and the fourth plane give 4(n) of weak bonds with opposite spins. The two symmetrical alpha particles give at the same planes 4(n) of opposite spins. That is N = 4{n} +16n + 12(n) = 32 blank positions able to receive 16 extra neutrons of negative spins and 16 extra neutrons of positive spins . ' ' STRUCTURE OF Gd-154, Gd-156, Gd-158, Gd-160 WITH S = 0 Since the 62 protons and 62 neutrons give S=0 we conclude that the S =0 of the above nuclides is due to the total S = 0 of extra neutrons. For example the Gd-154 of 26 extra neutrons has 4{n} +16n + 6(n) of opposite spins, while the Gd-160 of 32 extra neutrons has the same number of extra neutrons given by the number of blank positions. Note that the Gd-162 of 34 extra neutrons has two more extra neutrons of single bonds which lead to the beta decay. STRUCTURE OF Gd-155 AND Gd-157 WITH S = -3/2 In these two cases of odd number of extra neutrons the number of extra neutrons of negative spin is greater than the number of positive spins. For example the Gd-155 of 27 extra neutrons has 15 extra neutrons of negative spins and 12 extra neutrons of positive spins, while the Gd-157 of 29 extra neutrons has 16 extra neutrons of negative spins and 13 extra neutrons of positive spins. That is, it has the same number of extra neutrons of negative spins given by the blank positions. Note that the Gd-159 of 31extra neutrons with the same S = -3/2 has 17 extra neutrons of negative spins and 14 extra neutrons of positive spins. In other words it is an unstable nuclide because it has an extra neutron of a single bond which leads to the beta decay. DIAGRAM OF GADOLINIUM FORMING 32 BLANK POSITIONS Here the additional pn systems as vertical p63n63 and n634p64 are shown near the n62p62 and p61n61 respectively. Note that the p47n47 along with the p48n48 make in the core two symmetrical alpha particles of opposite spins . But you cannot see the p49n49, the n52p52 of the third alpha particle and the n50p50 and the p51n51 of the fourth alpha particle. Also the p41, n41, p42, n42, p43, n43, p44, and n44 which form the central parallelepiped of opposite spins are not shown. In the same way the 8 deuterons of opposite spins from p13n13 to p20n20 and the 4 deuterons from p33n33 to p36 n36 are not shown. n40......p40........n ' n......... p38.......n38 H. Square with n' ' n31………p12.........n12.......p32' ' p31........n11.........p11…… n32 Sixth h. plane' ' n........p29.........n10.........p10…… n30 ' ' n29…… p9..........n9 …….p30.........n Fifth h. plane' ' n61....p47.......n27.........p8..........n8.........p28........... n48......p62' ' p64....n45...........p27........n7.........p7........n28..........p46...........n63 Fourth h. plane ' ' p61......n47..........p25.........n6.........p6..........n26...........p48.....n62' ' n64....p45..........n25……p5..........n5………p26.......n46 .........p63 Third h. plane' ' n23………p4........n4………….p24..............n' ' n......p23…….....n3……….p3………..n24 Second h. plane' ' p21.........n2………p2............n22' ' n21........p1........n1.........p22] First h. plane' ' n.........p37......n37 ' ' n39......p39........n H. Square with n' TOP VIEW OF THE FIRST HORIZONTAL PLANE IN WHICH ALL NUCLEONS ARE SHOWN ' Here you see the 2(n) of weak horizontal bonds ' (n)........p34....... n34 ' p21....... n2........ p2....... n22 ' ' n21.........p1. .......n1.......p22' ' n33.......p33..... (n)' ' TOP VIEW OF THE SECOND HORIZONTAL PLANE' Here we have 2{n} +4n and the same situation occurs at the fifth horizontal plane. ' n' ' n14.......p14........{n}' ' n23.......p4.........n4.........p24..........n ' ' n.......p23........n3........p3.........n24' ' {n}...... p13......n13 ' ' n' TOP VIEW OF THE THIRD HORIZONTAL PLANE WITH POSITIVE SPINS ' Here the first 2(n) of horizontal bonds fill the blank positions of the central parallelepiped, while the second 2(n) of horizontal bonds are formed by the additional alpha particles. Using this top view of the third plane you can see the following characteristics of the fundamental shapes formed by the nucleons of the central parallelepiped as The p5n5 and n6p6 create the small horizontal square of Mg-24 for creating the central parallelepiped of the alpha particle nuclei. The n15p15 and p16n16 create the first small horizontal rectangle. The p25n25 and p26n26 create the second small horizontal rectangle. The p41, n42, n43 and p44 make the great horizontal square of the great central parallelepiped. The p45, n46, n47 and p48 form the first great horizontal rectangle. The p49, n50, p51 and n52 form the second great horizontal rectangle. ' ' ' (n)........p58....... n50.......p51....n60 ' ' (n) p53........n42........p16......n16......p44.......n54 ' p61 n47........p25........n6........p6........n26.......p48 n62' ' n64 p45........n25........p5........n5........p26...... n46 p63 ' ' n55........p41.......n15.......p15.......n43......p56 (n)' ' n57.......p49.......n52......p59........(n)' TOP WIEW OF THE UP HORIZONTAL SQUARE Here the 2n near p38 have strong bonds with p31 and p35 respectively. Whereas the 2n near p40 have the strong bonds with p32 and p36 respectively. ' n' ' n40......p40.......n ' n.....p38.......n38 ' n' Category:Fundamental physics concepts